Freezing Flames
by Phoenix2342
Summary: (ON HIATUS-MAY NOT CONTINUE) Natsu has feelings for Gray. Gray has feelings for Natsu. Neither knows about the other's feelings. What happens when they go on a job alone together, and the feelings start to slip out? Rated M for future lemon and possible language. (I apologize for the sucky summary. This is my first story)
1. On our way

It's a calm day for Fairy Tail. People are chatting quietly at the tables, most are eating Mira's cooking, while Cana sits on the bar guzzling beer from her barrel. The front doors fly open and in walks Gray and Natsu, with Happy flying in behind them.

"All I'm saying is that you might want to take me and Happy with you for this one! Gray! Are you even listening to me?!" Natsu is rambling on about what sounds like a dangerous job to Gray, who doesn't seem to notice the pink haired boy is talking at all as he strips down to his underwear for the fifth time that morning.

"Gray, pay attention!"

"Hmm? What're you going on about now, Flame Brain?" He seemed to be preoccupied with something.

"I was saying, you might wanna bring me along on this one, it's way too dangerous to go on alone!" Erza and Mira, who had been close by during this exchange, were shocked when Natsu didn't return the insult Gray threw his way.

"Erza, please explain to this idiot that I'm not a baby like him? I don't need any help. Natsu, if you want an adventure so much then you should go with Lucy again. I'm heading out, I've got some monsters to deal with."  
Erza glares at them both,_ 'They aren't fighting the way they usually do, I wonder what's going on. Maybe Natsu's finally realized... No, it couldn't be that.'_ she thinks as they stop bickering and stare back at her, scared of what she might do to them this time.

"Gray, I agree with Natsu. You don't know what kind of monsters you're up against, you could be overpowered. Especially after that quest you and I went on last week."

"Whaa?!" All the people who heard her yelled all at once, shocked to see her agree with Natsu. Natsu broke into his huge grin, excited that he's finally right about something.

"All right! Thanks Erza! See Gray, Erza agrees with me! Maybe you should listen to me more often." He yelled cheerfully, waving his arms above his head.

_**Thunk**_ Natsu falls to the floor unconscious due to the blow Erza threw into his stomach. Everyone turns to make sure he's still breathing and then go back to their own business. Erza turns to Gray, who was trying to escape through the guild's front doors during the commotion Natsu caused.

"Gray, carry him along with you. Knock him out again before you get on the train if you must, but please be reasonable and accept his help with the mission." She says in her overly dominant tone, scaring Gray, who deadpans when he meets her stare.

"O-of course Erza, I was just kidding before when I said I wouldn't take him, honest!" Gray says loudly, nervous that she'll hurt him for trying to ditch Natsu earlier.

"Good, now go. It's rude to keep a client waiting any longer than necessary." Gray walks past Erza with a fake grin, dragging Natsu behind him from is ankle.

"We'll get there as soon as we can Erza, thank you!" he says as he rushes to get to the train station.

While all this was happening, Mira stood behind the bar fantasizing about which match would be better, Lucy and Natsu, or Gray and Natsu. Looking at how concerned Natsu is for Gray's well-being, she would have to say the latter. Although that might change if Gray doesn't realize he has feelings for the pink haired mage as well. _'Maybe he'll realize if he spends more one on one time with Natsu... I guess I can only hope.' _ she thinks quietly as she slowly replaces Cana's empty barrel with a new, full one. _'I'll just have to wait and see, and hope he talks to me about it.'_

* * *

Natsu wakes up to the feeling of a stabbing pain in his stomach. Realizing he's on a train, he doesn't try to get up for the fear of vomiting, but instead tries to hear what's around him. He feels shuffling under his head, and hears feet scuffing the floor as a huge wave of nausea rushes over him. Gray stops moving instantly, hoping he didn't wake his friend with his movement. His hopes were met with a pile of vomit landing on his pants, and a blue Natsu grumbling a "Sorry" under his breath. Gray immediately responds with a "Sleep well Pyro." and punches him in the gut for the second time that day. _'Well at least now I have a good reason to take my clothes off...'_ he thinks as he strips and continues watching the unconscious mage, resting his head back on his lap. _'I wonder how he would react if he was awake right now...'_ he cuts off the thought, already knowing the answer. Natsu would start another fight, telling Gray to stop babying him. Gray sighs, _'I don't think it'll ever be different. he's always going to hate me..._'

The train pulls into the station, and Gray drags Natsu out, this time by his wrists. He pulls him onto a bench near a restaurant and wafts the smell of food in his direction. Natsu bolts upright, sniffing the air.  
"Is that chicken?" He rushes into the restaurant, stomach audibly grumbling. "I haven't eaten in _hours_, why didn't you wake me sooner?"  
Gray rolls his eyes, grimacing at the thought of waking his friend again on the train.

"I didn't really feel like getting puked on twice today." He yells as he pulls on his extra clothes and follows Natsu inside.

"You're paying for this one, alright Ash Brain?" Natsu was already stuffing his face with chicken at one of the nearby tables, and isn't paying any attention to Gray at all any more. If he ever did, which really isn't likely, especially when he's hungry. Which is pretty much all the time. Gray sits down across from him, ordering his usual snow cone and ice water. The waitress gives him a funny look.

"That's all you want cutey? You sure you don't want... something else?" she says to him, hinting that she wants to give him her number.

"Hey, I want something else!" Natsu says through his food, swallowing when she looks at him, annoyed. "I want you to stop hitting on my friend!" his tone is extremely possessive, scaring the waitress a bit.

"A-alright, sorry about that sir." she says nervously, then rushes to the kitchen with Gray's order. Natsu smiles his big grin again and goes back to his food, leaving a shell-shocked Gray alone with his thoughts.


	2. Jealousy

Natsu screams at himself in his mind _'Why the hell did I fucking do that?! Now he'll know for sure!' _As he continues to eat like nothing had happen. Like he hadn't just defended Gray's innocence._'What was I thinking?' _He pauses for a moment, noticing that he's been staring at Gray while he eats, and Gray has been staring back.

"What're you staring at Icicle?" He grumbles with a full mouth, seeming to be a bit embarrassed for once. Gray just kept staring, not even acknowledging that Natsu had spoken at all. Natsu swallows,and waves his hand in front of Gray's face. Gray grabs his hand and puts it gently on the table. Natsu raises his eyebrows in surprise. Gray hasn't ever touched him without starting a fight immediately afterwards. _'What the hell? He's not gonna fight me again?'_

"Natsu, what was that?" He says quietly, almost like he doesn't want to know. Natsu feels the chill of Gray's touch lingering on his skin, and the heat of his own fiery blood rushing to his face.

"What was what? Me telling a rude girl to go away? It was nothing, but you still owe me one Frosty." He quickly says, going back to his food so he can hide his red face in it. Gray sweat drops, his mind going to extremes as he thinks of what that 'one' he owes Natsu could become. _'I hope it's not going to be torch duty... being lit on fire to save Natsu's magic energy once is way more than enough for a lifetime.' _Then he allows himself to think, just this once, about what he wants it to be. He lets his imagination wander. _'Maybe he'll ask for a kiss... he'll stroke my face with his fiery hot hands and say that that's the one thing he wants that he couldn't get from someone else or by force. Our lips will finally meet after all these years of rivalry and he'll confess that he's always loved me, too...' _Gray jerks his mind out of this fantasy and stands, knocking his chair backwards. Natsu stares up at him, looking confused, probably as to why he was standing up before he even got his food.

"I'm gonna get my dinner to go, I'll wait for you at the north end of town at sunset. If you're not there by dark I'm leaving without you." He walks up to the waitress from earlier and mumbles something to her, leaning closer than necessary. Natsu bursts into flames, lighting the table on fire in the process. There's a moment of chaos, with everyone in the restaurant staring and yelling to put it out. Before anyone can yell more than once, Gray raises his hands and says "Ice make geyser." And ice crystals shower over the flames and soak the wood and surroundings enough to ensure they don't catch fire again for a while. He gives the ball of fire a quick, knowing glance, and strolls out of the restaurant with a rainbow snow cone in his hand and a smirk on his face.

Gray finishes his snow cone and starts walking around the small town, trying to figure out if he knew what actually happened or if it was another fantasy. He looks down at his hands, remembering the hot hand he held for a few seconds just minutes earlier, and he knows it was real. The look on Natsu's face just before he burst into flames was one of pure jealousy, it practically radiated from his expression when Gray leaned in to whisper to the waitress. _'When he finds out what I said to her,' _he thought in a bit of a panic, _'He'd destroy everything in sight with his rage... Maybe I should warn her.'_ He considers going back to the restaurant, but decides to let Natsu cool down and eat more before he attempts to go back. _'Don't want to cause another scene withing an hour of the last. We might not be welcome back if he destroys their best restaurant.' _He walks around the outskirts of the town, wondering what Natsu's eating and how things are going back at the guild.

* * *

_Back at the Guild hall..._

Happy's crying on one of the tables behind Carla, holding a fish bigger than his body.

"Please take my fish Carla, I caught it fresh for you this morning!" He wails and Carla turns around looking annoyed but surprised.

"...Why are you here Tomcat? Shouldn't you be with Natsu, making sure he and Gray don't kill each other?" Happy freezes. Natsu left without him. He's alone... with **Gray**. His thoughts speed through his mind as he races to get to the doors, still carrying the huge fish. _'What if he confessed and Gray hurt him? He could be alone and not have anyone to drag him off the train home...'_He weaves between people walking through the guild, trying to avoid slamming into someone. '_Or worse! What if he confessed and Gray did too?! I don't even wanna think about what they'd do with all of this alone time after so much being around the guild and our team.'_

_**Wham! **_Happy slams into Master Makarov, who had shifted into his giant form to stop him.

"Leave them be, child. They can handle themselves now, there's no need to worry." he says in a stern, calming voice, just before he knocks the blue exceed out cold.

* * *

Natsu can't eat anymore. Not after he saw Gray lean in and whisper in the overly flirty waitress's ear. _'What did he say?' _He can't take it, rushing out of his seat to find the waitress again in the now-busy restaurant. He remembers what Gray said, he has to pay, and drops a few hundred jewel on the table before he starts his search. _'And he thinks I never listen to him...' _he smirks a bit, then starts off again to look. Turning every blonde waitress around with a polite tap on the shoulder would have been a good idea, but unfortunately this is Natsu. He decides the best and quickest way to find her is to stand on the table in the middle of the restaurant and yell out for her.

"Hey! I'm looking for the little Blondie who hit on my friend, where is she?" He doesn't notice the owner standing at the next table over, and is promptly grabbed by the ear and yanked out, flames and all. Gray watches him getting thrown out from a block away, holding in his laughter that he's sure the dragon slayer would hear. _'On second thought, maybe it would be fun to tease him a bit. I'll let Maya in on it just before he gets there, to make sure there are no hard feelings afterwards.' _And he strolls casually towards their meeting place, a plan already formed in his mind.


	3. Let the games begin

The sun is about to set, and Gray waits for Natsu on the path into the forest from the edge of town. The waitress, who he just learned is named Maya, sits next to him anxiously, nervous about their plan.

Natsu runs up to them, not seeing Maya until the last second, and stops just short of them. His jaw drops, noticing they're too close to each other to still be strangers, and his mouth takes off before his brain can stop it.

"What the hell is going on? Why is the waitress here?! And why are you standing so damn close to her Gray?! She's not supposed to be here at all!" He spews fire from his mouth and flails his arms as he yells, looking so angry it's silly. Gray cracks up, laughing and hugging Maya to him to keep up the charade. Natsu keeps flailing around as Gray and Maya collapse on the ground laughing, making Natsu even more jealous and angry.

"Na-Natsu, stop it! You're killing us!" Gray says between bursts of hysterical laughter.

"WELL EXPLAIN THEN ICE PRICK!" The pinkette screams so loudly his own ears start to drip fire and bits of blood. he doesn't wait for the explanation, instead reaching over to them and pulling Gray off the ground, while rolling Maya away from them with his foot. Natsu pulls his hands away from Gray's, realizing what he's doing and scolding himself for it. _'Stop being so jealous! Oh fucking hell, he definitely knows now... Wait, could that be why she's here?'_ He freezes, catching on to what Gray's been doing. _'Oh... Well then I guess there are two players in this game now.'_He smirks at Gray, whose face turns ash white, then blood red an instant later. He looks furious. Natsu turns around just as Gray yells at him.

"What the hell are you smirking at, Pyro?" He's pissed, afraid Natsu knows what he's trying to do. Natsu starts walking back into town, starting to grin now.

"None of your business Ice Prick, just forgot to pick someone up. I'll be back before dark, don't leave without me." He slowly wanders away from them and turns down the first street, out of sight.

"You were right Gray, this is totally worth it. That was hilarious!" Maya says loudly, her voice squeaking a bit from her excitement, ready to really get into the teasing.

"This was nothing. When he gets back, the games really begin." Gray sounds morbid, his hair shadowing his eyes as he contemplates what he's done, and about to do. _'If i'm wrong, I'm throwing away any chance to actually be friends with him. And if I'm right, but take this too far, I'll ruin the chance for any kind of relationship at all... I've gotta make sure I don't go overboard with this."_He sighs and sits back down on the grass, waiting for dark and the return of his friend.

Confusion clouds Gray's face. "Maya, did Natsu say he had to pick up some**thing** or some**one**?" Worry and panic hit him, _'If it's someone, then he either found someone better or he knows what we're doing and he's joining in...'_

"Someone, I think. Are you alright Gray? You look like your head's gonna explode." She says cautiously, stepping a few feet away from him. He sits on the grass, now browning and wilting from the cold seeping from his angry body.

"Oh I'll be fine, but it seems Natsu's gotten himself into something he wont be able to get out of. This is war." He says determinedly, and in such a low voice that Maya can barely hear him. She walks over to the nearest tree, away from the cold. _'What in the world have _**_I_**_ gotten into?'_ She thinks as she curls up to get some rest before they leave, already feeling exhausted.

* * *

Natsu looks around all the open shops he can find, looking for a girl he can convince to help him make Gray even more jealous than he ever has been. He needs to look quickly, soon everything in the town will be closed for the evening and he will have lost his chance at winning this stupid war Gray has started. _'Why couldn't the bastard just tell me how he felt, instead of teasing me like this?' _His thoughts scream in his head, and he passes by an older looking wizard who flinches as he passes. _'Must be a mind reader. Sorry old guy! Didn't mean to give you a headache!' _He thinks towards the man in a slightly quieter tone, hoping it helps a bit. He got side tracked by the old man and runs straight into a teen age brunette girl coming around a corner.

"Oh shit!" They both yell, then stare at the other one as they do a comedic miming scene that they always do in movies. Waving one hand up and down to the side, then the other. They both make the same funny face, and burst out laughing immediately. Natsu laughs so hard his eyes tear up and he falls to his right, and when he rolls to get up he's shocked again to see the girl did the same. Tears of laughter stained both of their faces, and while Natsu got a great idea, the girl's face started to get more confused than amused. They had both stopped laughing, and a plan of his own had already formed in Natsu's mind.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, you wanna help me with something for a few days?" He says with a grin, knowing she'll want to know more. She is, after all, exactly like him.

* * *

"Where is he? It's already dark. He should be here by now!" Gray paces back and forth in front of Maya's tree. He had woken her up a few minutes ago with his pacing and mumbling, growing closer and louder the longer Natsu took to get back. Maya's still dead tired, and would still be asleep if it weren't for her worry for Gray. _'He seems like he's genuinely worried for Natsu... He must really love him.'_ She feels a pang of longing that she hasn't felt in a while, missing someone she lost a long time ago. Gray stops pacing abruptly, turning to Maya and pulling her to her feet.

"Show time babe." His voice is dripping in sweetness and adoration, making Maya wonder how much practice he has with using fake emotion in place of his real feelings. When she can see the silhouette of two people walking towards them, she wraps her arm around Gray's waist as he does the same with his around her shoulders. When she can see faces, her breathing hitches a bit, recognizing the girl immediately. _'What the hell is she doing here? She hasn't even been to town in years, how in the world did Natsu run into_ her?' She rolls her eyes at herself, realizing that this was _her _for Chris'sakes_ 'Oh gosh, they literally ran into each other... of course, and probably outside the old psychic man's store too. Just my luck.' _She huffs and turns on her brightest smile, for Gray's sake, pretending she doesn't know the girl hanging off of Natsu's arm.

"You sure took your sweet time, Flame Brain. What took you so long?" Gray sounds irritated but not so much that it would start a fight. The tension between the two mages was so thick that either one of the girls could draw a knife and cut through it in a second. The girl with him stares at Elsie, and Gray notices and stares back at her until she meets his gaze. It's a warning to her._'Stay away, I can tell you've hurt her in some way and I won't let you do it again on my watch.'_ He thinks with it, and she nods to him, saying she's gotten the message. She drops her gaze to the bags on the ground. Then to her own, realizing she hasn't brought nearly enough for their week long trip into the forest. '_He planned it. She's going to end up wearing his clothes to try to make me jealous.' _Gray realizes how Natsu must have thought up a much better plan than he had. _'I'll just have to up my game if he's gonna play dirty like that.'_

"Gray, Maya, this is Phoenix. Phoenix, this is Maya and the Ice Prick I was telling you about. You might wanna avoid him for most of the trip, that's what I try to do." They both smirk, and Gray notices their similarities. Same stance, same posture, both use spontaneous movements and he can see that they would also share the same temper. _'Well played, finding the female version of yourself in the town to up the stakes. Now, the games really begin.' _he sighs a bit, ready for it to be over already. '_This is gonna be a long trip.' _They all think, Maya and Phoenix looking at each other, and Natsu and Gray staring at the other's girl companion with jealous rage filling them up.

Maya is the first one to break the silence after the introduction. Refusing to look Phoenix or Natsu in the eye, she reaches out her hand to shake Phoenix's with her gaze on the ground.

"N-nice to meet you Phoenix." She stutters quietly, and Phoenix seems hurt that she can't even look at her anymore. She reaches out both her hands and firmly grasps Maya's like an old friend.

"Good to see you again Mayabeth." The boys stare at them in shock, both yelling at the same time.

"Mayabeth?! Why didn't you tell me Maya isn't your full name?" Was Gray's response, seeming embarrassed that he didn't know his fake love interest's real name.

"You guys know each other?! Awesome!" Natsu seemed pleased that Maya knew Phoenix, thinking it could help him with his plan. _'This is gonna make things interesting.'_ They both think, Gray with a tired tone and Natsu with an exited one. The girls stare at each other with pain in their eyes, and back away slowly to be next to their mages' sides. The three whose bags are on the ground go to get them, and they start their trek into the forest. It's going to be a very long week for all of them.

* * *

**(A/N) Thanks so much to all of you who are following my story and for the great reviews! Let me know if you have any suggestions for this story or another you think I should write.**

**xxoo Hannah ^-^**


	4. A Little Competition

**A/N: Hey! I had to change my OC's names, because they were similar to some friends' names, who didn't want to be in the story. So now the character "Elsie" is "Maya" and "Kris" is "Phoenix" Sorry for any confusion or mistakes! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Natsu, would you please stop whistling?! It's so annoying!" Maya whines for the fifth time since they started out, four hours ago. There's always noise with them trampling their way through the forest, but the piercing sound of that high-pitched whistle is driving her insane! It wouldn't be so bad if it was just him, and he would stop. But no, Phoenix just has to start whistling as soon as he stops, and when Phoenix stops, he starts up again! _'I don't know how Gray's put up with this shit for so long. It has to be at least one reason why they used to hate each other.'_ Then she smiles at the thought of beating the shit out of Phoenix again, and shakes her head. _'No, I can't think of her. I need to pretend to be happy with Gray, otherwise the plan won't work at all.'_ She reaches toward Gray's danging arm, and twists her fingers into his. Natsu sees this, with him and Phoenix walking behind them, and stops Phoenix's whistling with a loud, smacking kiss, right on her lips. Gray pauses for a moment, and Maya looks over to see his face going red at the sound of the kiss. _'I need to distract him with something, make sure he doesn't lose his own game...'_ Maya ponders for a moment, then leans over to whisper something in Gray's ear. His face lights up with a smile, and he leans down to kiss her cheek and whisper back, making her giggle. Natsu sees the whole thing and starts walking faster, trying to break them apart a bit, and his face catches fire from the blood pooling in his cheeks.

"Why're you guys slowing down? If we keep going at this pace we'll NEVER get to the client!" Gray shoots shaved ice at Natsu's face, effectively putting out the flames and shutting him up, for now at least.

"Calm down Natsu, we're almost there anyways. No need to get your underwear bunched up." Maya teases, then looks beside her and sees Gray strip down to show slightly bunched black boxers. She bursts out laughing, and adds, "L-like that, you don't need to end up like that." Between her giggles. Gray grumbles something incoherent and straightens his underwear, while the other three share a laughing fit at his discomfort and embarrassment. There's finally a break in the trees, and the four teenagers walk out into a clearing with a small log cabin in the center. Natsu stops abruptly, smelling the air around him.

"What are you doing?" Phoenix asks with a confused, somewhat worried expression on her face. Gray chuckles a bit, then leans out of the way as Natsu runs past them all, yelling his motivation to them as he reaches the door.

"FOOD!" And they all laugh along with Gray, thinking _'Of course Natsu could smell the food from all the way out here.' _collectively as they jog up to the door, which Natsu is banging on, hoping to be treated to some food by their client. The door creaks open slowly, revealing nothing but an empty, dark room. Natsu rushes in, with Gray close behind him and the girls following slowly after them. The lights flicker on, startling the girls and Gray even more, while Natsu simply rushes to the now-lit table covered in different foods like he owns the place. An old woman opens a door on the other side of the room, carrying two more chairs for the table, so that there are exactly enough for all of them to sit together and eat.

"Good, right on time!" She says cheerfully, almost singing her words. Everyone but Natsu stood near the door awkwardly as the woman placed the chairs at the heads of the rectangular table and motions for them to come in.

"I should probably introduce myself to you all, shouldn't I? Well I'm Tabitha Succock. You all can call me Tabby, or if you're more comfortable you can call me Ms. Succock, although no one ever does. I can't imagine why." She rambles this all off with a confused look on her face, and when she'd finished, both of the boys start to chuckle. After a while of staring at Tabby's confused face, Natsu bursts into full-out laughter, almost falling off his chair, and choking on the chicken he had stuffed in his mouth before she introduced herself. He composes himself after a few minutes and continues to stuff his face, while Gray gets serious and asks about the job.

"So what kind of monsters do we have to deal with, Ms. Succock?" Gray smiles and looks over to Natsu, waiting. Natsu starts chuckling again, and then laughs so hard that the water Phoenx made him gulp down comes spraying out of his nose, and completely soaking both Phoenix and Maya. The girls yelp at the cold spray and duck under the table for cover. Tabby rushes into the other room, coming back a moment later with two sets of clothes for the girls.

"I knew something like this would happen, with those two here _together._ Here, you can change in the bedroom." She hands the clothes to them and sits back down, watching them as they make their way into the bedroom and shut the door.

"I should probably tell you something. Gray, you might have already noticed, but I'm sure Natsu hasn't. Well, I'm just a smidge psychic. I saw you two fighting each other half-assed all the time and knew you'd be able to help me with my little infestation no problem, if you actually try enough. You see, I have a bit of a gremlin problem in my underground garden area. Last time I was down there I counted about 50 in the tunnels and more in the actual garden. If you count more than 100 that you kill, I'll double the reward, alright? But make sure you search all the tunnels thoroughly, they get creative when hiding."

The boys sit there in silence, shocked at how much the small old woman spoke in just a few seconds, and how much she already knows about them. _'It seems like she knows how I feel... How is this possible? I thought psychics could only see actions, not thoughts and feelings...' _Gray's thoughts wander, trying to figure out how she could possibly know that he doesn't hate Natsu enough to fight him for real. Then he figures it out _'She noticed that we hardly ever use magic when we fight... That must be it.' _He feels a little better, knowing that she can't read his mind, although he's still uneasy about her knowing his feelings.

"Well, that sounds like fun! It might not be too safe for the girls though... And are we gonna stay down there or what?" Natsu seems unmoved by the situation, although Gray knows he's uneasy about something as well. _'If he's worrying about the same thing I am, this could end up being even more fun than before.' _He smirks and looks over at Natsu, trying to read his face as Tabby replies.

"Well of course the girls can't help with the job, they'd just get in the way of you two! They aren't mages after all. They can stay with me, and you two can sleep here as well. I've thought everything through. As long as you don't destroy my home or gardens, you're welcome to stay." She smiles cheerfully, then continues, "Please finish up your food, I'll go tell the girls what's happening. They're taking quite a while to change..." She trails off as she gets up and turns to the door, knocks and opens it. Once she has it closed again, Natsu turns to Gray.

"So you wanna make this a contest? Whoever kills the most gremlins on the first day gets the other as a servant for a day, and they have to do whatever the winner says no matter what. Okay?" He looks excited, knowing he has a good chance at winning as long as there are no fire-resistant gremlins. Gray glares at him, then smirks again.

"You're on, Ash-Brain." They both smile, thinking _'I have the perfect thing for you to do when I win.' _The girls came back wearing matching blue dresses and cherry red cheeks, making the guys wonder what really took them so long. They shrug it off, too tired at the moment from walking and eating so much, and they all say goodnight, going to their respective guest beds for the night. The next day they would compete, not knowing that they'd both win either way.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me so long to update, my laptop completely crapped out on me so I couldn't write anything. (Wrote this on an ipad, it's much more difficult for me :/ .)**

**Let me know if there are any mistakes or things you think would make the story better, any constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Thank you! Xxoo Hannah**

**ps: I'm going to take a break from writing until I can get a new laptop, so I'm putting Freezing Flames and my other story (All Switched Up) on hold until then. Sorry! :(**


End file.
